


We lost faith, in the arms of love

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Каждый вечер Альбус садится напротив пыльного зеркала, раз за разом надеясь, что сегодня всё будет иначе. Но образы неизменны — Геллерт по-прежнему стоит напротив.





	We lost faith, in the arms of love

**Author's Note:**

> Для [паблика вк](https://vk.com/willwediejustalittle).  
> [Зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7580288).

_watching from both sides,_  
 _these clock towers burning up._  
 _I lost my time here,_  
 _I lost my patience with it all._  
  
_we lost faith, in the arms of love._  
  
_where you been hiding lately?_  
 _where you been hiding from the news?_  
 _because we've been fighting lately,_  
 _we've been fighting with the wolves._

  
  
  
Тонкий белый шрам тянется через ладонь Альбуса десятилетиями.  
  
Они сплетают пальцы — близость Геллерта дрожью отзывается в теле, и Альбус подаётся вперёд. Мягко целуя, он закрепляет вечный союз печатью любви.  
  
Позже Альбус бездумно царапает порез ногтями — никакое заклинание или зелье не способны свести с него метку. У него нет времени сожалеть о содеянном.  
  
Время идёт. Каждый вечер Альбус садится напротив пыльного зеркала, раз за разом надеясь, что сегодня всё будет иначе. Но образы неизменны — Геллерт по-прежнему стоит напротив.  
  
Подёрнутый молочной дымкой правый глаз ласково щурится, прячась за тенью ресниц. Альбус целует его бровь и улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Что ты наделал, Геллерт?  
  
Геллерт молчит. Он хранит кулон, в котором теплится их прошлое, у самого сердца.  
  
Альбус касается его ладони — с таким же шрамом — и прижимается к ней губами.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Зеркала нет, всё это — иллюзия, дурной сон.  
  
Их пальцы путаются, одну за другой расстёгивая пуговицы и ремни. Альбус не моргает — Геллерт чутко касается его кожи, усыпанной веснушками, целует ключицы.  
  
Крови давно нет, но Альбус по-прежнему сжимает ладонь Геллерта как в день клятвы — до судороги.   
  
Геллерт не издаёт ни звука, его глаза загораются в темноте — Альбус растворяется в них, ощущая, как тёплые капли стекают по животу и бёдрам. Он тяжело дышит и всё-таки позволяет себе сомкнуть тяжёлые от усталости веки.  
  
— Профессор?  
  
Альбус резко поднимает голову и поворачивается к двери. Сколько Гарри стоит на пороге?  
  
Он запирает воспоминания во флаконе и прячет в карман. Чёрная рука с проклятым кольцом уверенно сжимает бузинную палочку.  
  
— Нам пора, Гарри.  
  
Альбус знает — он не вернётся в Хогвартс живым.  
  
Встречая Геллерта в слепяще белом небытии, Альбус сплетает пальцы с его — кровь струится по запястьям, но боли нет.  
  
— Я скучал, Альбус.  
  
Альбус знает — всё наконец будет как прежде.


End file.
